


Crimson Blue

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol as Vers, Drabble, F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Vers doesn't know who she is, but she thinks she knows who she wants.





	Crimson Blue

As she slid her tongue down Minn-Erva's neck, the wetness trailing against blue skin reminded Carol of her own blood. She tried to shake the image of blue pooling at her nostril, of sand under her finger tips, choosing instead to focus on the woman arching under her. 

Her teeth grazed a nipple and Minn-Erva let out a sharp moan, the jerk of her head caused strands of black hair to fall over her eyes. Given Minn-Erva was tied to the bed, Carol shoved a wavy lock behind her ear.

"Just fuck me Vers." Minn-Erva growled, grinding into Carol's thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> With any luck I'll get motivated for the much longer hate sex fic that needs to happen btwn these two, but here we are.


End file.
